The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for controlling the direct current level of a video signal, comprising a limit value stage (threshold circuit) for deriving from the video signal a periodic switching signal, and a storage means charging/discharging circuit which by means of the switching signal, provides charging or discharging of a storage means to control the direct current level by means of a value stored in the storage means.
DE-AS 2,365,509 discloses a circuit arrangement of the above-described type in which, by means of the switching signal, a discharge of the storage means is effected during a portion of a period when the direct current level is too high, or a charging when the direct current level is too low. Charging or discharging is determined by comparing a reference level of the video signal with an instantaneous level during the above-mentioned portion of the switching signal period.